Pensée
by M.5
Summary: Depois de uma vida sem glórias, e depois de perceber que tudo que lhe resta é um caminho inacabado, o que você faria?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – 18 anos.

1º de janeiro de 1938. "Ano novo, vida nova"... Haha, é o que dizem, não? Bem, não era exatamente assim que Sasuke estava vendo tudo aquilo. Nosso pai havia morrido há alguns anos. Ele era piloto de avião, e havia se ferido gravemente durante a Grande Guerra, o que o levou a falecer alguns anos depois, em 1930, quando Sasuke ainda era um garoto de seus dez anos. Ele sonhava, desde quando papai nos contava histórias da guerra, em se tornar um piloto. Sempre teve em sua mente a imagem de honestidade e bravura dele, mas nunca entendeu bem o motivo de seu ferimento, já que ele era apenas um piloto de missões de reconhecimento. Então, desde a morte de nosso pai, ele se fechou para o mundo, sendo frio com todos, exceto com nossa mãe, que tinha uma saúde debilitada. Eu sempre o observei bastante, tentando entender o por quê de tanta frieza. Eu sou o primogênito, e, sem sombra de dúvidas, era o preferido de nosso pai, já que ele me ensinou tudo que sabia desde quando eu tinha seis anos de idade. Ainda assim, Sasuke sempre o admirou. Eu fui estudar fora da Inglaterra durante um tempo. Apesar de tudo que meu pai me ensinou, eu não queria ser um piloto. Queria ser médico. Mas, a história que vou contar não é a minha, é a de Sasuke. Não só a dele, mas a de outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que foi, sem dúvida alguma, a mais importante em toda a vida de Sasuke. Alguém que Sasuke tinha uma admiração tal como a que ele tinha de nosso pai. Perdão... Uma admiração maior. Mas ainda não é a hora de falar sobre isso. Lembro-me bem como foi aquele 1º de Janeiro...

- Sasuke, Itachi, feliz ano novo! – disse mamãe.

- Feliz ano novo, mamãe! Itachi...– falou ele, apertando minha mão.

- Feliz ano novo, pirralho – eu ri. Nós três nos abraçamos, e começamos a olhar para o céu. No relógio marcava a meia-noite. Eu olhei para Sasuke. Ele estava de olhos fechados, sussurrando palavras praticamente inaudíveis. Entre elas, eu escutei uma frase. Pra falar a verdade, a última:

- Guie meu caminho – falou ele, abrindo os olhos, caindo, involuntária, uma lágrima. Vendo aquela cena, eu me agachei e sussurrei em sua orelha:

- Ele já o guia, Sasuke. Tenha certeza disso – eu disse. Ele sorriu. Fazia muito tempo que não o via sorrindo desse jeito.

As semanas passaram, e os meses também, até que chegamos em julho, que era o mês de aniversário de Sasuke. Nossa família tinha parentes nos Estados Unidos, e eu iria viajar para lá, para estudar, no dia 22 de julho, um dia antes do aniversário dele. Precisava dar um presente importante, já que ficaríamos durante um longo tempo sem nos ver. Além do mais, era seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Merecia um bom presente. Nossa família era de classe média, então eu não poderia dar nada muito caro. Saí pela grande Londres numa comum tarde chuvosa. Rodei lojas e mais lojas, mas não encontrei nada. No caminho de casa, avistei uma loja de relógios. Além de relógios, vendiam também braceletes e colares. Entrei e vi, no canto da loja, um senhor de seus quase sessenta anos, sentado numa cadeira de balanço, dormindo. Pensei em chamá-lo, mas decidi não incomodar. Quando eu saía, um garoto, loiro, mais ou menos do meu tamanho, gritou ao me ver.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ei, você aí! Espere – falou o garoto, ofegante – Planejando comprar alguma coisa?

- Pra falar a verdade, queria dar uma olhada nos seus produtos.

- Ah, fique à vontade. Qualquer coisa só me chamar. Estou ali naquela sala – disse apontando para uma porta aberta, que dava numa sala escura.

- Ah, tudo bem – falei começando a olhar relógios antigos.

Sasuke não tinha relógio. Eu achava que seria um bom presente, mas não. Eu precisava de algo que simbolizasse tudo que eu acho dele e tudo que eu desejo a ele. Resolvi, então, pedir a opinião do garoto loiro. Fui até a sala e, um pouco antes de bater na porta, eu o vi, em total escuridão, a não ser por uma vela encima da mesa, ao lado do livro que ele lia com muita vontade. Eu sabia que livro era. Era o principal livro da escola de aviação. Achei que aquilo foi coincidência demais... Mas isso vocês poderão julgar ao fim da história.

- Err, desculpe incomodar, mas...

- Ah, tudo bem. Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Sim. Eu queria sua opinião sobre um presente que poderia dar a uma pessoa importante. Ele vai fazer 18 anos e eu vou viajar um dia antes disso, então queria dar algo especial.

- Hm... Entendi. Bem, ele tem algum gosto em especial?

- Ele é uma pessoa fechada, então não conheço bem seus gostos. Ele acabou de entrar na escola de aviação, e-

- Espera. Você disse escola de aviação?

- Sim, por quê?

- Não não, por nada. Mas então... Acho que tenho uma idéia – falou ele, indo para a parte de trás da loja.

Depois de um tempo...

- Pronto. Acho que é isso – ele segurava uma caixa estranha.

- O que é isso?

- Abra. Acho que você vai gostar – falou, dando um sorriso. Era difícil ver um sorriso daqueles em Londres.

Então, eu abri a caixa. Dentro tinham dois broches com formatos de asas. Pareciam que eram banhados em prata ou algo do tipo. Eram reluzentes.

- Quanto custa?

- Ah, não vai custar nada. Eles são de segunda mão.

- Sério? Nunca ia pensar que eles já foram usados!

- É, os últimos donos cuidaram muito bem deles.

- Hm... Se é assim, vou levar. Mas não aceito que eu os leve de graça! Eu o interrompi no seu estudo, pelo menos vou deixar algum dinheiro.

- Não! Não é preciso. É melhor o senhor ir, a chuva está ficando mais forte.

- Ah, ok, mas um dia eu te pago a dívida.

- Tudo bem então.

- Ah, eu esqueci de uma coisa. Qual seu nome?

- Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki.

- Uzumaki... – parei. Esse nome não me era estranho.

- O que tem?

- Não. Não é nada. Apenas pensei que fosse familiar.

- Ah sim.

- Vou indo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – disse, e comecei a correr da chuva, que começava a ficar mais forte. Enquanto corria, acabei escorregando em uma poça d'água. Chegando em casa, fui direto para meu quarto. Abri a caixa e percebi que faltava um dos broches. Eu não poderia voltar, pois agora a chuva tinha aumentado muito. Preferi dar o outro broche como perdido.

No dia seguinte...

- Esse Jiraya... Quer ficar indo para cabarés e acaba chegando tarde. Aí quem fica com a parte chata de limpar a entrada da loja sou eu – falava o loiro, com um rodo e um avental – Nossa, realmente choveu muito ontem. Tomara que aquele moço tenha chegado bem em casa. E, pensando bem, nem perguntei o nome dele. Ah, acho que terei outra oportunidade par- olhou para o chão e viu algo reluzente – O que é isso? Ah! É um dos broches! Ele deve ter deixado cair no meio daquela chuva de ontem. Mas... Como vou entregar de volta? Melhor guardar comigo. Na próxima vez que o ver entrego – disse ele, colocando o broche dentro do bolso do avental.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 (Parte 1) – Adeus, Sasuke. Olá, Sasuke.

Naruto havia encontrado o broche que eu comprei para Sasuke. Porém só descobri isso bem depois... Bem depois mesmo. Sasuke foi comigo até a estação de trem, enquanto mamãe ficava sob os cuidados de uma amiga, vizinha nossa.

- É, acho que isso é um adeus.

- Calma, pirralho, é só durante alguns anos. É mais um 'até logo'.

- Que seja. Entre logo nesse trem.

- Antes, tenho uma coisa pra te dar.

- Me dar? O que?

- Amanhã você faz 18 anos. Por mais que você tenha atingido a maioridade, sempre vai ser um baixinho. E como não vou estar aqui amanhã, vou dar logo seu presente.

- Hm. O que é?

- Isso – disse entregando a caixa.

- Um broche em formato de asa?

- Sim. Era o mais barato da loja.

- Itachi! – resmungou.

- Brincadeira, calma. É uma forma de você nunca esquecer do seu irmãozinho favorito. Além do mais, ele vai combinar com sua farda.

- Minha farda... Obrigado, Itachi.

- Enfim, tenho que ir agora. Mas antes preciso te falar uma coisa – disse chegando mais perto dele.

- Fale.

- Seja o maior piloto de todos os tempos – sussurrei.

- . . .

- Até logo, Sasuke.

- Até, Itachi! E... Eu vou ser. Confie em mim.

- Eu sei – e fui embora.

Não sabia, mas aquela seria a última vez que veria meu irmão. Passaram-se alguns dias, e ele começara suas aulas na escola de aviação. Não só ele, mas Naruto também.

(Parte 2 – Jiraya)

- Até mais, Jiraya. Nos vemos no final de semana.

- Cuide-se, hein, Naruto!

- Pode deixar – disse ele sorrindo, indo embora. Enquanto eu via aquela cena, me fazia lembrar do pai dele. Haha, Minato e ele têm o mesmo sorriso. Meu nome é Jiraya, e sou o tutor legal do Naruto. E também sou um dos narradores dessa história. Então, vocês querem saber um pouco mais sobre o Naruto? Bem, ele é chato, pentelho, hiperativo, teimoso, tarado e muito, mas muito idiota. O resto vocês terão de julgar por vocês mesmos. Ele estava indo para a escola de aviação. Ele estava estudando muito para passar na prova de admissão, e não é que ele conseguiu? Convenhamos, ele não é muito inteligente, mas até que se esforçou bastante pra isso. Fez hora extra na loja para comprar livros e estudar mais, ficou até de madrugada estudando... Ele é um bom garoto. Todo final de semana ele me contava tudo sobre a escola e as coisas que acontecem lá. Eu me lembro bem da primeira vez que ele me contou de lá...

- Jiraya!

- Naruto! Nossa, passou muito rápido! Então, como foram as coisas na escola?

- Foi bem diferente... Mas vou te contar desde o primeiro dia - Quando eu entrei na porta da frente, estava sentindo um frio na barriga. Mas me segurei e entrei. Lá é muito grande mesmo. Me informei e cheguei bem rápido no auditório. Entrei e me deparei com um salão enorme, com mais ou menos umas cem pessoas. No palco, o diretor da escola, Danzou, falava sobre nos transformar em homens de verdade, em grandes pilotos. Esse era meu sonho. Sempre foi. Ele terminou de falar e nos ofereceu um jantar de gala. Eu estava totalmente desarrumado para a ocasião: cabelo despenteado, camisa pra fora da calça, sapatos velhos... Enquanto a grande maioria dos outros estavam com seus ternos e sapatos caros. Tentei me sentar no lugar mais distante possível, para que ninguém notasse que eu não estava a caráter. No relógio, marcava oito da noite. Eu demorei cerca de quatro horas para chegar na escola, já que ela é numa área mais remota da Inglaterra. Por isso eu nem sabia qual seria meu quarto, e muito menos quem seriam os outros que dormiriam lá. O jantar estava ótimo! A comida era maravilhosa! Comi até minha barriga estourar. Quando acabou, um dos professores começou a chamar os alunos, em grupos de quatro, para uma "conversa". Eu me arrepiei todo. Estava totalmente mal vestido, e meu vocabulário não era dos melhores. Alguns alunos saíam da sala chorando, pegando suas malas e indo embora. Pensei que poderia ser um teste de inteligência. Mas, outro? Nós já fizemos uma prova de admissão, que por sinal foi muito difícil. Já saíram de lá 12 grupos. Faltavam ainda 13. Ibiki – o professor - saiu e chamou mais um:

- Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga e Naruto Uzumaki

- Merda! – pensei alto. Alto até demais.

- O que você disse? – Ibiki perguntou

- N-Nada. Já estou indo – disse pegando minha mala e indo para a sala. Chegando lá, olhei bem para os outros três.

Neji Hyuuga. Sua família é bem conhecida. É uma das mais ricas do Reino Unido. Pelo que parecia, ele era uma pessoa séria e muito inteligente. Deve se tornar um grande piloto. O outro era Rock Lee. Achei o nome dele muito estranho... O que fazia justiça a sua aparência. Tinha sobrancelhas enormes, e seu terno era verde. E o outro – e que eu não fui nem um pouco com a cara – era o Sasuke Não Sei Das Quantas. Muito exibido! Era o único que parecia calmo e seguro naquela situação.

- Hm... Dentre todos os outros, vocês quatro são os que eu mais espero ver resultados.

- Como assim? – Rock Lee perguntou.

- Vou explicar melhor. De acordo com o diretor Danzou, Neji Hyuuga é o membro mais promissor da rica e famosa família Hyuuga. Você, Rock Lee, não tem uma família conhecida, mas seu resultado na prova prática foi o melhor entre todos. E Sasuke Uchiha, filho de Fugaku Uchiha, um grande amigo do nosso diretor, e que tirou a maior nota na prova escrita e só ficou abaixo de Rock Lee na prática.

- Err, e eu, senhor? – questionei.

- Ah sim. Naruto Uzumaki... Você quase não passou na prova e seu resultado na prova prática foi satisfatório: nem bom, nem ruim. Enfim, não se pode ter um time perfeito.

- Então por que ele está no nosso grupo? – o exibido perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta. Foi uma escolha pessoal do diretor. Enfim, o motivo de chamá-los aqui é para avisar que vocês quatro serão, a partir de hoje, colegas de quarto.

- Colegas... De quarto? – pensei alto.

- Sim. Colegas de Quarto. Porém, nos quartos apenas há duas camas.

- Então dois irão dormir no chão?

- Não. Só dois entrarão no quarto. Outros dois irão ser expulsos da escola, tendo que tentar o exame no próximo ano.

- C-COMO? – assustei-me.

- Exatamente isso. Decidam-se logo, não tenho o dia todo.

- Eu vou ficar.

- Eu também.

- O mesmo vale pra mim.

- Não vou desistir agora.

- Dois terão que sair. Vocês têm 15 minutos para decidir – falou Ibiki, entrando numa porta dentro da sala.

Nós ficamos nos olhando durante alguns segundos, procurando fraquezas ou alguém que desistisse logo. Nos enganamos... Nenhum dos quatro daria o braço a torcer.

- Eu já disse, não vou desistir – repeti.

- Ok. Temos que decidir isso logo. Primeiro, vamos julgar os motivos de cada um e-

- Não – interrompeu Sasuke

- Por que não? – questionou Neji.

- Meu motivo é importante pra mim. Seu motivo é importante pra você. Não vamos chegar a lugar algum com isso.

De certa forma, ele estava certo. Pensando bem, ele não parecia tão exibido assim. Talvez ele até pudesse ser alguém legal...

- Mas, de acordo com Ibiki, esse aqui é o que não tem nada bom a oferecer – disse o desgraçado apontando pra mim.

- Como é que é? Mas ele disse que me escolheu por motivos pessoais. Então quer dizer que ele quer que eu fique!

- Vamos decidir isso no palitinho.

- Não – falamos eu, Sasuke e Neji juntos.

- Ah, pelo menos foi uma idéia – entristeceu-se Lee.

- Mas eu não entendo. A escola tem condições de abrigar quatro alunos em cada quarto – falou Neji.

- Talvez isso seja um teste – eu sugeri.

- Talvez.

- Mas... Como passaríamos nesse teste?

- Eu não sei. Dizer pra eles que nós quatro queremos ficar seria óbvio demais – falou Lee.

- Alguém aqui sabe como é a planta dos quartos da escola? – perguntou Neji.

- Por que alguém saberia algo assim? – assustei-me.

- Eu sei como é – respondeu o exibido, pegando uma folha e um lápis em sua bagagem – É mais ou menos assim – falou mostrando o desenho.

- Nossa, você tem muita noção de espaço, hein? – admirou-o Lee.

- Eu já estive aqui algumas vezes com meu pai. Sei como os quartos estão dispostos.

- Seu pai? Ele era o que da escola? - perguntei

- Nada que você precise saber. Mas então, os quartos realmente foram projetados para que coubessem duas camas, porém, por conta da altura, posso falar que há a possibilidade de serem camas beliche.

- Entendi – disse Neji.

- É, tudo faz sentido agora.

- O que faz sentido? Eu não entendo! – perguntei, confuso.

- Ibiki nos enganou. Cabem sim quatro pessoas nos quartos..

- Esse cara... – desacreditei. Eu estava muito abaixo do nível deles... Realmente, eu não sei o que fazia num time como aquele.

- É, como Sr Danzou disse, já era esperado que vocês fossem os primeiros a descobrir que eu os estava enganando. Meus parabéns, vocês passaram na terceira fase.

- Terceira fase? – os quatro perguntaram.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Kakashi Hatake e Gai Maito.

- Sim, terceira fase.

- Não eram apenas duas?

- Resolvemos que, além das provas de admissão, vocês precisavam estar preparados psicologicamente. Um piloto precisa ter pensamento rápido, e vocês provaram que têm.

- Então nós quatro seremos colegas de quarto?

- Sim. E, como vocês já devem saber, cada grupo de quatro tem um ou dois professores responsáveis.

- Sim. E quem serão eles?

- O primeiro é Gai Maito.

- Gai Maito? Haha, que nome estranho.

- Estranho? Não tem nada de estranho! Representa o fogo da juventude que arde em mim – falou um cara de terno verde que apareceu do nada, com os olhos brilhando e cabelo de cuia.

- Seu pai, Rock Lee? – brinquei.

- G-Gai... – pensou alto Rock Lee, com os olhos também brilhando.

- Então, esse é Gai Maito. Fora os professores que todos os alunos terão, os grupos de quatro terão dois professores particulares. Gai os ajudará na construção de aviões, ou seja, na parte mecânica.

- Deixem comigo! Irei lhes ensinar tudo que sei para que o brilho da juventude perpetue por mais e mais gerações! – falou fazendo uma pose de _nice guy_.

- Enfim, o outro professor de vocês irá ser apresentado amanhã, às sete horas da manhã na sala 4 – falou Ibiki, olhando estranho para Gai - Não se atrasem, ele odeia falta de pontualidade.

- Tudo bem.

- Por hoje é só. Seu quarto será o 256, na ala C. Então, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Seguimos os quatro para nosso quarto. Eu e Lee conversávamos, enquanto Sasuke andava com as mãos nos bolsos e Neji com uma expressão séria. Resolvi quebrar o gelo.

- Então, o que vocês acharam do professor?

- Chamativo demais – respondeu Neji.

- Patético – resmungou Sasuke.

- Ele não é patético! As roupas, a forma como ele penteia o cabelo, as sobrancelhas... Tudo nele é tão legal! – admirou Lee

- Hn. Você realmente não é muito diferente dele.

- Não fale assim com ele, Sasuke! Deixe ele achar o que quiser do professor – briguei.

- Não venha querer arranjar briga agora, imbecil.

- Imbecil? Haha, não me faça rir – falei tirando o casaco e me preparando pra brigar.

- Você quer mesmo brigar aqui? Não costumo hesitar – disse Sasuke, se preparando também.

- Ei, vocês dois! Parem. Seremos colegas de quarto! Se vocês não podem ser amigos, pelo menos mantenham o mínimo de civilidade – ponderou Neji.

- Hn.

- Que seja – eu disse, entrando no quarto.

Eram dois beliches. Por conta da briga, eu fiquei em uma e Sasuke na outra. Eu e Sasuke ficamos nas camas de cima e Neji e Lee nas de baixo. Estávamos cansados, então logo dormimos. No dia seguinte, acordamos cedo, e, quando abrimos os armários, haviam uniformes. Depois de colocarmos os uniformes, fomos para a sala 4 encontrar o professor. Chegamos faltando cinco minutos para as sete. E o Ibiki disse que ele gostava de pontualidade... Esperamos por quase duas horas! Até que aquele homem, alto e com cabelo branco desarrumado entrou pela porta.

- Bom dia – disse sorrindo – Eu sou Kakashi Hatake, e serei seu outro professor.

- Que demora, hein?! Estamos aqui desde às sete da manhã! E você aparece mais de duas horas depois! – estourei.

- Ah, desculpem. Andei meio ocupado com algumas coisas – falou ele, ajeitando a farda.

- Mas então, o professor Gai é da parte mecânica, então o senhor deve ser da parte... Não-mecânica?

- Mais ou menos. Vou ajudar vocês com a parte não-mecânica.

- Mas foi exatamente o que eu disse – resmungou Lee.

- Enfim, meu trabalho aqui é formar pilotos inteligentes, que saibam utilizar diversos cálculos para escapar de diversas situações e-

- Argh, matemática? Que saco – resmunguei.

- Ah, só pra lembrar, também sou seu professor de vôo...

- SÉRIO? - gritei

- Mas então, quais são seus nomes?

- Rock Lee.

- Neji Hyuuga.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Hm... Ok. Bem, por hoje é só. Nos encontraremos toda terça, quinta e sexta-feira. Vejam hoje como um 'descanso'. Então, até mais – disse ele, saindo.

- JÁ? Pensei que você fosse nos ensinar alguma coisa! Tá na cara que você não deve saber nada de aviões e- fui interrompido por ele.

- Vamos ver então... Já sei. Pra você que gosta de resmungar, responda: Em aeronaves menores, quando o combustível é estocado na parte traseira?

- Err... Quando as asas são atingidas grave-

- Quando há a presença de uma fuselagem – interrompeu-me Sasuke

- Excelente, Sasuke. Pelo visto já tenho um favorito – sorriu.

- Só porque ele gravou o nome de cada pontinho do avião não quer dizer que ele seja o melhor entre nós quatro!

- E o que você sugere para resolvermos isso?

- Haha, já tenho algo em mente – sorri de canto.

Do lado de fora da academia...

- Então, vamos recapitular: Quem fizer mais piruetas em um minuto ganha?!

- Isso – confirmei, ajeitando as luvas – Coloque os óculos bem firme, Sasuke.

- Por que deveria?

- Quero que você olhe bem a traseira do meu avião.

- Veremos – sorriu Sasuke.

- Sasuke, Naruto, preparados?

- Sim – falamos juntos.

- Então... Vão!


End file.
